Auk ah Gelap!
by Vanya-chan
Summary: This is Sasukiss who changes her name. Sasuke yang sakit mata karena Sharingan bertemu Ichigo. Ishida yang kehilangan kacamata bertemu Naruto. Apa yang terjadi? Auk ah gelap! XP My 1st Xover, Canon-AR, Gaje. Mind to RnR minna? :D


**Disclaimer:  
><strong>NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
>BLEACH © Tite Kubo<p>

**Auk ah gelap!  
><strong>a Naruto-Bleach Crossover FanFiction  
>© Princess lol a.k.a Sasukiss<p>

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship

**Warning:  
><strong>Canon-AR, OOC-ness, Gaje-ness, Aneh-ness, ngeness dah xD *plak*

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Hitam, gelap, hanya itu yang terpantul di mata Sasuke, "Dimana ini?" katanya memandang sekeliling.

"Entahlah…" sahut sebuah suara. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut merah, berkacamata.

"Karin, kau mengikutiku?" tandas Sasuke yang merasa risih diikuti gadis bernama Karin itu.

"Kita 'kan memang sedang berada di dimensi lain Sasuke. Kau tidak ingat, lelaki bertopeng itu melempar kita waktu kau terkepung para Kage?"

"Madara Uchiha…"

"Yeah, Madara Uchiha. Dan kau tahu, apa yang dia lakukan bersama para Kage sekarang?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Karin menarik Sasuke mengintip celah kecil di tempat yang mereka pijak. Tampaklah lelaki bertopeng sedang duduk melingkar dengan beberapa orang. Sasuke tahu siapa mereka.

"Baiklah, tuan dan nyonya, mari kita mulai pertemuaan ini," kata Lelaki bertopeng yang disebut Madara Uchiha itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya satu-satunya Kage termuda di pertemuaan itu, sang Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara.

"Hari bersejarah dunia _shinobi_ akan terulang, mau tidak mau kalian harus menerima deklarasiku," ujar Madara Uchiha memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau serius Madara Uchiha?" potong lelaki tua, sang Tsuchikage. Matanya menatap Madara serius, "masalahnya saat ini kekuatan negara Tsuchi sedang melemah, banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Tolong jangan menambah bebanku dengan deklarasimu!"

"Pantas saja Danzo kabur," sela lelaki berbadan kekar, Raikage, "rupanya dia sudah menduga kau akan datang!"

"Madara Uchiha," sahut sang Mizukage, satu-satunya kage perempuan, "Kita bisa menempuh jalan perdamaian untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Negara Mizu juga tengah mengalami goncangan kekuatan."

Madara Uchiha berdiri tidak sabar, menatap satu-persatu para Kage.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN KONDISI KALIAN. AKU SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA UANG UNTUK MEMBERI AMPAU CUCU-CUCUKU. KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT, AKU SAMPAI MENYEMBUNYIKAN SASUKE. AKU MALU, MASAK KAKEKNYA YANG TERKENAL KAYA INI TIDAK MEMBERI AMPAU PAS LEBARAN. MENGERTILAH KALIAN!"

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang lagi. Sudah habis untuk pijat encokku," Tsuchikage.

"Uangku dipinjam Danzo, sekarang dia kabur. Apa boleh buat?" Raikage.

"Uangku sudah kubuat ke salon 2 bulan lalu, kau baru bilang sekarang," Mizukage.

"Aku memang bawa uang, tapi hanya cukup untuk bayar angkot," Kazekage.

"Lalu bagaimana ini, lebaran seminggu lagi?" Madara menatap geram, "Apalagi Kabuto menghidupkan itachi. Dia 'kan paling banyak kalau minta ampau. Lalu kakuzu. Aku juga masih punya utang padanya, aku tidak mau tahu kalian harus menerima DEKLARASI PENAGIHAN UTANG YANG KEEMPAT! Aku sudah lelah menagih terus!"

"Kami tidak punya uang Madara, sebaiknya kita tempuh jalur perdamaian saja," Kazekage.

Keempat Kage menatap Madara serius. Lelaki bertopeng itu menompangkan sebelah tangannya di dagu. Sementara tangan lain digunakan untuk menggetok kepalanya dengan topi Danzo yang ketinggalan. Begitulah cara Madara berpikir.

1 detik

10 detik

100 detik

1000 detik

10000 detik

"Baiklah!"

Madara berseru lantang. Membuat para kage lain yang tertidur pulas, memutuskan aliran air terjun yang mengalir dari mulut mereka.

"Kita tempuh dengan jalan perdamaian saja," tegasnya mengembalikan posisi semula. Para kage menarik nafas lega. Mizukage lalu mengambil sebuah botol dan mengocoknya, "Kita mulai pengocokan arisan tahunan kita!"

Sasuke geram menatap Madara Uchiha. Hatinya bergejolak penuh amarah. Ia ingin mengaktifkan _tsukuyomi _melalui _mangekyou sharingan_ tapi dicegah Karin.

"Sasuke, kau sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan _mangekyou sharingan_, jangan ceroboh karena dendammu, itu akan berakibat fatal!"

"Aku hanya ingin Madara—"

"Aku tahu kau sangat membencinya—"

"Karena itulah aku ingin melakukan ini, dengan begitu aku bisa membalaskan kebencianku padanya,"

"Aku tahu Sasuke, tapi—"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Karin, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diberi ampau sedikit sementara kakakmu banyak. Kau tidak tahu rasanya kakek yang kau sayangi pilih kasih padamu."

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Kau diam saja Karin! Biarkan aku menggunakan _genjutsu tsukiyomi_ -ku agar Madara dapat arisan. Dengan begitu aku bisa merebut uangnya sebelum diberikan pada Itachi"

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Sudahlah! _TSUKIYOMI_…"

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan-_nya, tapi tiba-tiba, "Akh…" ia menggernyit kesakitan sambil memegangi matanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"Mataku sakit, aku tidak bisa… me-melihat dengan jelas…" ujar Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Sasuke cepat gigit tanganku," Karin memberikan tangannya di depan Sasuke.

"Karin…"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa…"

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lagi, ia pun menggigit tangan Karin hingga berdarah.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Karin, lalu melepas kacamatanya dan meneteskan darah dari tangannya di kacamatanya, "kacamata ini sudah lama tidak dilap, harus dibersihkan dulu," Selesai membersihkan kacamata dengan darahnya, Karin menyodorkan kacamata itu ke Sasuke, "pakailah Sasuke, ini akan membantu penglihatanmu."

"Tapi Karin, bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak akan bisa melihat tanpa kacamata,"

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, yang penting kau bisa melihat. Sementara Madara masih arisan, kita akan cari bantuan untuk mengobati lukamu."

"Baiklah…." Sasuke pun memakai kacamata Karin, mereka meninggalkan tempat hitam yang hanya diterangi perisai kotak-kotak itu.

Setelah berjalan tanpa arah karena memang tak ada kompas, mereka menemukan celah hitam. Mereka mendekati celah kecil itu, tapi tiba-tiba mereka tertarik kedalamnya.

.

.

**HUECO MUNDO**

Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu memandang lurus lelaki lain yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Jubah putih yang dipakainya berkibar diterpa kipas angin di sampingnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan Grimmjow?" katanya lembut tapi penuh penekanan.

"Jangan mencegahku Ulquiorra!" lantang lelaki berambut biru di hadapannya itu. Rahangnya bergerak-gerak seiring kuman-kuman yang menggerogoti gigi di wajahnya. "Kalau kau tetap melakukannya, aku akan mengirimmu ke dimensi lain!" tegasnya lantang.

Lelaki bernama Ulquiorra di hadapannya terhenyak, "Kau benar-benar ingin menghadapi Ichigo? Apa artinya—"

"Ulquiorra!" teriak Grimmjow memotong ucapan Ulquiorra, "tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku, termasuk kau. Maka dari itu," Grimmjow meningkatkan tekanan rohnya dan tak lama kemudian celah hitam menyerap tubuh Ullquiora.

"Maafkan aku Ulquiorra," ujar Grimmjow lirih, ia menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku harus bertemu Ichigo sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau melihat pertemuan kita. Tenang saja Ulquiorra..."

Diam sejenak, Grimmjow mengusap air mata sekaligus ingusnya.

"Setelah berfoto dan mendapatkan tanda tangan Ichigo, aku akan kembali padamu. Kita akan liburan bersama dengan uang yang diberikan Aizen-_sama_ karena keberhasilanku membawa foto Ichigo. Kau tahu sendirikan dia ingin membuat fic rating M antara aku dan Ichigo. Maafkan aku Ulquiorra…"

Grimmjow bangkit, menepuk pantat untuk membersihkan debu di celananya. "Aku juga akan membelikan mesin cuci agar kau tidak lelah mencuci pakaianku…" katanya lalu mengepakkan parasut dan terbang.

.

Ditempat lain, lelaki berambut indigo dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajah tirusnya sedang meluncurkan panah ke sasaran, lelaki berambut _pink _mencolok.

"Kau seorang _Quincy_ ya?" kata si _pink_ tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa Szayel?"

"Oh sungguh _Sweetheart_…" ujar lelaki bernama Szayel, bergerak _slow motion_ menghindari panah sang _Quincy_, "aku benar-benar beruntung mendapat jatah dirimu," kata Szayel entah pada siapa, "dengarkan aku Ishida-_kun_, Ichigo sedang menghadapi Grimmjow!"

Kata-kata Szayel sukses membuat Ishida diam membeku. Szayel tersenyum simpul, "Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, Grimmjow tidak akan melepaskan Ichigo begitu saja. Dan kau—"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Ishida," celetuk lelaki berambut merah seperti nanas yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Renji Abarai?" kaget Ishida, pandangannya beralih pada seorang perempuan berambut hitam "Rukia?"

Renji Abarai dan Rukia Kuchiki menatap Ishida serius.

"Lakukan seperti rencana semula!" Renji menukas.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Espada berlaku seenaknya," Rukia melanjutkan, "Tidak ada ceritanya, _shinigami_ yaoian dengan Hollow. Itu hanya akal-akalan Aizen untuk mengalihkan tujuan sebenarnya kita. Inoue harus segera diselamatkan, dia adalah _shinigami_ spesialis Yuri. Aizen ingin mencuri ide-ide Inoue. Kau tahu kan dia tidak bisa membuat fic Yuri. Karena itulah dia mencuri Inoue…"

"Rukia benar!" Renji menimpali, "Ichigo tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia pasti melawan Grimmjow. Kau menyukai Ichigo 'kan? Jadi kau juga jangan mengkhianati perasaanmu dengan menerima Szayel untuk di _rape _dengan alasan tidak jelasnya…"

Ishida menautkan alis, memandang Renji dan Rukia bergantian. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Selama ini ia menganggap Ichigo rivalnya tapi diam-diam ia sangat mengagumi Ichigo lebih dari teman ataupun rival. Tapi grimmjow sangat kuat dan tampan, mana mungkin ada yang menolaknya. Kalaupun Ichigo tidak sudi, Grimmjow pasti tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja, seperti kata Szayel. Ishida hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan panah _Quincy-_nya. Ia benar bingung dan bimbang.

Tanpa disadari, Szayel telah menyiapkan kekuatan rohnya. Renji, Rukia dan Ishida yang tidak siap menerima serangan terlempar ke dimensi lain oleh kekuatan Szayel. Szayel tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan ke tempat ketiga _shinigami_ tadi berpijak. Sedikit menunduk, ia mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kacamata.

"Tidak dapat _Quincy_, ini pun tak apa. Lagipula aku bekerja pada Aizen-_sama_ 'kan untuk beli kacamata. Jadi aku tidak perlu kerja lagi sekarang, fufufufu…" ia tertawa iblis dan menghilang bersama asap dari mulutnya yang belum gosok gigi.

.

Grimmjow berhadapan dengan Ichigo disaksikan Inoue. Berbagai serangan dilancarkan Grimmjow mulai dari berlari-lari mengejar Ichigo, menarik jubahnya hingga robek, melancarkan ciuman tapi dengan gigi di samping wajahnya yang sukses membuat Ichigo pingsan karena gigi samping wajahnya itu keropos, berulat dan bau mulut.

Ketika pingsan, Grimmjow bermaksud melaksanakan tujuannya. Tapi dicegah Inoue, karena Inoue belum menyiapkan peralatan untuk mencatat apa yang akan terjadi. Grimmjow pun menunggu persiapan Inoue sambil menggosok giginya. Menurut Inoue, nafas yang harum bisa membangunkan Ichigo. Biar bagaimanapun tidak mungkin penyerangan dilakukan dalam keadaan Ichigo pingsan.

Tapi Grimmjow lengah karena keasyikannya mengurusi giginya yang mulai dipasangi kawat. Lagi-lagi menurut Inoue itu bisa menarik perhatian Ichigo. Ichigo berlari kabur sambil membawa satu gigi Grimmjow yang lepas waktu disikat.

Grimmjow tersadar, ia bukannya mencari Ichigo tapi justru mengambil pasta gigi sebanyak mungkin dari tas Inoue.

"Akhirnya Ichigo pergi juga. Sebelum Inoue datang, aku akan mengambil pasta gigi ini. Bisa untuk gosok gigi bisa juga diberikan Ulquiorra. Dia 'kan sedang kehabisan krim pemutih!" Grimmjow menyeringai licik. Ia lalu berlari dengan membawa pasta gigi itu.

Inoue kaget ketika kembali, apalagi setelah melihat tasnya berserakan. Ia menyadari bahwa pasta giginya hilang semua. Tapi ia akhirnya tersenyum lega.

"Akhirnya pasta gigiku laku, sulit sekali menjual pasta gigi di Hueco Mundo!" Ia lalu mencari Ichigo. "Ichigo," panggilnya keras, "pasta gigi kita sudah laku, sekarang ayo pulang!"

Ichigo yang sembunyi di belakang pedang _Zanpakutou_-nya keluar.

"Inoue, kau yakin sudah laku? Lalu mana uangnya?"

"Astaga Ichigo, kita 'kan jualan pasta gigi bukan untuk mendapatkan uang," Inoue menggeleng-geleng disco.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Para Hollow di sini benar-benar gila. Ada orang jualan pasta gigi malah ditawari lemon!" Ichigo menggerutu sendiri. Ia memanggul pedangnya lalu pergi bersama Inoue yang semakin _sweatdrop_.

"Astaga sepertinya Ichigo benar-benar amnesia," katanya dalam hati.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Hueco Mundo, markas Aizen dan kawan-kawan itu. Saat di jalan mereka bertemu Szayel yang memakai kaca mata Ishida. Ichigo tertegun, tiba-tiba memori otaknya sembuh dari kerusakan.

Szayel menyeringai menatap dua _shinigami_ itu. "Pacarmu hebat juga Ichigo. Bisa melawan seranganku, sampai beronde-ronde. Tapi akhirnya menyerah juga, dia bahkan memberiku hadiah kacamata ini," Szayel tersenyum licik.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangan. Ia tahu Aizen merencanakan pertukaran pasangan antara _Shinigami_ di Soul City dengan para Hollow di Hueco Mundo. Karena itulah Urahara menyuruh para _shinigami_ mengedarkan pasta gigi yang sudah diisi _hougyoku _untuk meredam nafsu para Espada Arrancar, evolusi tertinggi dari hollow itu.

Ichigo menatap murka pada Szayel. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Uryuu?" lantangnya mulai mengumpulkan tekanan rohnya. Inoue mengerjap gelisah menatap keduanya.

Szayel mengipas wajahnya yang memanas karena api hitam yang berkobar kobar di belakang Ichigo, "Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, siapa yang kalah harus di bawah, aku sungguh beruntung mendapat yang pertama di malam pertama, suaranya sungguh merdu, hahaha…" Szayel tertawa sendiri.

Ichigo semakin panas, ia benar-benar marah membayangkan Uryuu, _Quincy_ yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya itu menyerah di bawah Szayel. Ia benar-benar tidak rela, kehilangan jatah pertamanya.

"Hyaaa… Bankaaaiii…"

Ichigo berteriak mengeluarkan bankainya. Langsung saja Szayel yang masih asyik tertawa sambil berputar-putar ala ballerina, terlempar ke dimensi lain. Ichigo masih menggeram, tapi akhirnya ditenangkan Inoue.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke Soul City.

.

.

**KONOHAGAKURE**

Sakura melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya. Ia bersalto saat mata _emerald_-nya menangkap sosok yang selama ini dicari-carinya. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Sakura mengamati Sasuke di balik pohon. Ia merasa malu-malu pada semut merah yang berbaris di pohon, seakan penuh tanya, "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Menanti pacar." jawab Sakura. Semut merah pun hanya menanggapi, "Siapa yang nanya?" dan meninggalkan Sakura yang melotot melihat keanehan Sasuke. Tanpa disadari cairan merah menyembul dari lubang hidungnya

.

Sesosok manusia terjatuh dengan posisi kepala nyungsep tanah dan kedua kaki mencuat ke atas. Beberapa jam bertahan dengan posisi tidak elit itu, ia akhirnya bangkit. Rambutnya _indigo_-nya di garuk-garuk dengan kedua tangannya. Sejenak terlihat seperti orang senewen.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, pasti karena tidak ada kacamata. Tapi daerah ini sama sekali tidak kukenal. Apa aku sudah amnesia karena benturan tadi ya? Dimana sebenarnya ini?"

Makhluk yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu pun celingak-celinguk ke sekelilingnya. Serong kanan serong kiri, goyangkan badan ke atas dan ke bawah. Itulah cara lelaki muda itu mengumpulkan ingatannya. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berlari _slow motion _ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kuuunnn..." gadis berambut _pink_ itu langsung memeluknya, membuatnya semakin pusing tujuh keliling. Namun saat melihat helaian _pink _itu, memorinya perlahan-lahan terkumpul. Ia melerai diri dari pelukan itu dan mencekik si _pink_.

"_Don't fuck with me!_" tandasnya menatap si _pink_ yang perlahan-lahan menggulirkan air matanya.

"Sas-Sasuke-_kun_... Kau memang sudah berubah. Kau bukan Sasuke-_kun_ yang dulu lagi..."

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi namaku Sasuke?" batinnya mendapat pencerahan. Namun kebenciannya pada si _pink _yang mengingatkannya pada seorang musuh itu sudah mendarah daging, ia pun semakin mengeratkan cekikannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyambar si _pink._

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang berambut perak yang wajahnya ditutupi masker itu.

"Kakashi-_sensei_..." si _pink _yang ternyata adalah Sakura, mengangguk pelan.

"Sasuke, kau sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam..." Kakashi menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Memang." jawab si pemuda mengingat insiden nyungsepnya tadi yang memang terlalu dalam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus menghentikanmu!" Kakashi merapal _jutsu _namun segera terhenti oleh teriakan seseorang yang meluncur dari dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya menggunakan tali, lengkap dengan teriakannya, "AUWOOOO~!"

Setelah memastikan kemampuannya tak kalah dari Tarzan, _shinobi_ berpakaian _orange _itu bersalto ke tanah.

"NARUTO!" seru Kakashi dan Sakura memandang takjub padanya. _Shinobi _bernama Naruto itu memandang tajam pada pemuda di hadapannya yang hanya membeo memandangnya.

"Sasuke, pulanglah ke Konoha, semua orang memikirkanmu. Dendam itu tidak ada guna—"

" Aku memang mau pulang!" ucapan itu mencengangkan semua orang di situ.

"Be-benarkah apa yang kau katakan Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menganga sambil menjatuhkan air liurnya dari sudut bibir.

"A-apa kau sakit Teme?"

"Iya, sakit mata. Kurasa karena tidak memakai kacamata, di sini ada yang jualan kacamata tidak?"

"Sejak kapan si Teme pakai kacamata?" pikir Naruto, namun kemudian tersenyum lebar dan merangkul sang sahabat yang dirindukannya itu.

"Tenang saja, di sini banyak kok berbagai jenis kacamata, mau kacamata seperti Shino atau Konohamaru, tinggal pilih saja." Naruto mencengir ala rubah, "Baiklah sekarang ayo kita pulang ke desa kita tercinta, Konoha..." ujarnya melangkahkan kaki sambil menggandeng erat tangan sang sahabat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Di belakang ,Kakashi dan Sakura masih diliputi kebengongan. "Ternyata membawa Sasuke kembali tidaklah sulit," pikir mereka, tersenyum memandang kedua sahabat yang saling bergandeng tangan itu.

"Kami sudah berjuang keras demi mewujudkan harapan membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Ternyata benar, perjuangan keras pada akhirnya akan menjawab harapan yang bersemayam..." Sakura melangkahkan kaki menyusul rekan tim 7 yang kini sudah lengkap.

"Perjuangan apapun pasti akan membuahkan hasil. Teruslah berjuang untuk hasil yang kalian inginkan!" Kakashi pun melangkahkan kaki menyusul murid-muridnya dalam tim 7 yang sangat disayangainya itu. Melanjutkan perjuangan yang masih terbentang di depan mata.

"Eh tunggu! Sepertinya aku baru mengingat sesuatu..."

"Sesuatu apa Teme?"

"Sepertinya aku bukan Sasuke tapi—"

"Ah~ itu karena dulu kau memutuskan ikatan persahabatan kita, kau ingin melupakan segala hal tentang kita..."

"Hah, bagaimana mungkin aku sebrengsek itu?"

"Kau memang brengsek Teme, kau sudah membuat kami menderita. Tapi tenang saja, kau tetap teman kami kok!"

"Iya Sasuke-_kun_, kami akan menuntunmu kembali ke jalan benar,"

"Hah?"

"Iya, kita semua akan membantumu, terutama aku Teme! Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, hehehe..."

"AUK AH GELAP!"

.

.

**SOUL SOCIETY**

Inoue memandang Ichigo yang berjalan lesu. Perjalanan menuju Soul Society memang masih beberapa kilo lagi. Untungnya barang dagangan Inoue sudah laku, sehingga tidak memberatkannya.

Inoue berjerembab ke belakang karena Ichigo mendadak berhenti. Ia baru saja akan mengomel saat mendapati dua orang di hadapanya. Inoue melongo seketika, demikian Ichigo yang sudah mengucurkan cairan bening kental dari sudut bibir.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu manusia, Sasuke!"

"Mana? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa?"

"Yeah, itu karena kau masih perlu waktu beradaptasi dengan kacamataku. Tapi sepertinya kedua orang itu terpesona dengan kita. Lihat saja, mereka sampai melongo melihat kita. Mereka bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menyembuhkan lukamu Sasuke."

Kedua orang itu berbisik-bisik. Ichigo tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya ketika mata cokelatnya menangkap sosok berkacamata, berambut hitam dan berpakaian sedikit aneh—menurutnya—itu berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Ia segera menghampiri pemuda yang membuatnya khawatir itu.

"Ishidaaa..." teriaknya sambli berlari _slow motion._

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan?" pemuda berkacamata itu segera menepis Ichigo.

"Kenapa Ishida? Kenapa kau berubah? Apa hanya karena lelaki _pink _itu? Kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Maaf aku tidak menolongmu menghadapi Szayel, aku janji aku akan melindungimu selalu."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau pikir aku selemah itu—"

Perempuan berambut merah segera menarik pemuda yang disebut-sebut Ishida tadi dan membisikinya sesuatu.

"Sasuke, biarkan saja dia bicara sesukanya. Saat ini kita sedang membutuhkan bantuan untuk menyembuhkan lukamu. Kita ikuti saja apa katanya."

Inoue mendekat, "Nona Rangiku? Kau semakin seksi dengan _hot pants _itu..."

Perempuan berambut merah tadi celingukan, "Maksudmu aku? Haha... iya kupikir ini lebih seksi..."

"Ah, aku jadi semangat ingin meneruskan fic yuri-ku..." Inoue mendekat pada perempuan yang diketahuinya sebagai Rangiku Matsumoto, wakil kapten _battalion_ ke 10. Tentu saja yang didekati menjauh sedikit, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ishida, pulanglah bersama kami—"

"Aku memang mau pulang."

"Wah benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang! Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kacamatamu jadi norak begini?"

"Apa kau bilang? Itu kacamata terbaik di dunia _shinobi_!"

"Ah, nona Rangiku juga pakai kacamata?"

"Ti-tidak, maksudku jangan menghina kacamata itu sembarangan!"

"Iya maaf! Ngomong-ngomong apa Rangiku-_san _yang menolong Ishida-_kun _waktu diperkosa Szayel?"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa diperkosa! Ucapanmu melecehkanku!"

"Ah begitu ya? Syukurlah kau masih perawan, hehe..."

"Kau itu bicara ap—"

"Iya kok memang aku yang menolong Sas—eh—Ishida-_kun _waktu itu. Kau tenang saja—eh siapa namamu? Bertarung membuatku sedikit amnesia, hehe..."

"Aku Ichigo dan yang di sebelahmu Inoue. Baiklah sekarang ayo kita ke Soul City untuk membuat laporan!"

"Ya, tapi jangan peluk-peluk begitu Ichigo!"

"Ah kau ini masih malu-malu saja Uryuu. Aku sudah tahu perasaanmu kok."

"AUK AH GELAP!"

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat tujuan. Ada satu hal yang bisa di camkan baik-baik dalam perjalanan itu; ada kalanya kebohongan perlu diciptakan demi kebaikan bersama.

.

**E N D**

.

A.N: FanFic crossover gaje yang pernah saya buat :D mana pake chara kesayangan lagi (Sasuke & Ishida). Auk ah gelap :P Review yo~ minna :)

Sampai jumpa di fanfic(gaje) saya selanjutnya ^^

II  
>II<br>II  
>II<br>V


End file.
